


Ties

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Playing Dress Up'. One year later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

Noah is bent over the desk, still wearing his dress shirt and tie, his pants and underwear pooled at his feet. Luke stands behind him, cock pressed deep inside, hand sneaking up to grab at Noah’s tie – steadying, pulling. Luke’s hips snap up, his fingers wrapping just a little bit tighter around the soft material. Noah groans underneath him, body clenching around him. “Fuck, Luke,” he gasps.

Luke pulls back, his cock slipping out of Noah’s slick hole. He brings his palm down against Noah’s ass, relishing in the sound it makes and the whimper that escapes his boyfriend’s lips. “That’s Mr. Synder to you, Mayer,” he chides, voice soft but firm.

Noah moans, deep and primal. His cock is pressed up against his stomach, hard and leaking, a cold metal ring keeping it in check. “Sorry, sir,” he says, pushing his ass back against Luke’s cock. Urgent, desperate.

But Luke doesn’t continue. Instead he runs a slow hand up Noah’s chest, under his shirt, tweaks at his nipple. “I think you’re enjoying your punishment a little too much, Mayer,” he whispers, reaching down and fingering Noah’s rock hard erection. Noah whimpers again, long and needy. Luke shoves him down against the desk, smacks his ass several times in quick succession. Noah lets out a half-sob, hips rutting uselessly against the edge of the desk. When Luke spins Noah back around, he almost comes on the spot just from the look in Noah’s eyes, the sheer lust and desperation.

“Please,” Noah whispers.

“Please, what?” Luke asks, mentally cursing himself when he hears his voice break slightly.

“Fuck me,” Noah says, begs.

Luke grabs at the back of Noah’s neck and crashes their mouths together, slick and hard. He knows it’s out of character, but fuck it, he just _wants_. When the kiss breaks, he maneuvers Noah back against the desk once more and slams into him in one motion. “Nnnggh! Yes, yes, yes,” Noah chants, hips pushing back to meet Luke’s thrusts.

But it’s only a few moments before Luke is pulling back again, a soft “uhhh, fuck” as his come falls against Noah’s ass, his thighs. Luke slumps down against Noah’s back for a moment to catch his breath. He rubs his still half-hard cock down against Noah’s cheeks, through his own come, pressing it back up inside as he shudders through the aftershocks.

“Luke, Luke, Luke,” Noah moans, breaking character entirely. Too far gone to care.

Luke presses a soft kiss to his shoulder, reaches down and stokes Noah’s cock, almost painfully gentle. He leans up and kisses at Noah’s ear and then lingers for a moment, whispers, “have you learned your lesson, Mayer?”

Noah bucks up into Luke’s palm. “Yes, yes, please,” he moans.

Luke reaches down underneath, his cock still pressed up against that spot inside of Noah as his hand unhooks the clasp on the ring. “Oh, oh, Luke!” Noah shouts, his orgasm hitting him hard and fast, his come coating the desk, dripping onto the floor. His body clenches deliciously around Luke’s cock, milking out a second orgasm. Luke places his hand over Noah’s heart, steadying himself, holding them together.

After a moment, Luke pulls out, immediately spins Noah around to kiss him again, slow and dirty. “I’m so glad we skipped the party this year,” he says, smiling into the kiss.

“I’m just glad I decided to wear this tie,” Noah replies, grinning deviously. Luke just laughs, using said article to pull his boyfriend back into another kiss.


End file.
